As Right As Rain
by KageNoNeko
Summary: Three years since the world fell apart and four years since her daughter's disappearance, she ran into a battle between Sailor Mercury and a monster. It was that run in that would change everything. A mother-daughter fic.


**AN: Some other characters do appear, but were not tagged. I just wanted to let you know which characters would be the most involved in this fanfic.**

She let out a sigh as she nursed her cup of coffee. It had been three years since the world started to fall apart (and four since she last saw her daughter). Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to think about the memories of the time since her daughter's disappearance. It had been strange that worries of her daughter not being around lessened as time went on as she did nothing. Never did she recall reporting her daughter's disappearance. Never did she forget to keep her ears to the news for information about the Sailor Guardians.

It was a year after her daughter's disappearance when a dramatic uptick in violence, almost four months after the last appearance of Sailor Moon. As the violence grew worse and worse, six more months passed and then suddenly Sailor Moon returned with the rest of the Sailor Guardians. After a year and a half, the guardians brought about peace and Sailor Moon became Neo Queen Serenity and her protector in a tuxedo and a white domino mask became King Endymion. The city she lived in became Crystal Tokyo overnight.

Opening her eyes, she looked out at the city and towards the crystal palace. She had to wonder if her sweet daughter would be as amazed as herself about the crystal palace. Then she took a sip of her coffee and rose to her feet. In this new reality, the work of a doctor such as herself had not end with the gift of long life. People still get injured, sick, and cancer. Today was like every other day and now she was ready to go out. "Are you leaving, Dr. Mizuno?" The coffee shop attendant, a girl that was as old as her daughter would be now, asked.

"I am, Naru," said Dr. Mizuno.

"Be carefully on your way," said Naru. "I've heard from a reputable source that those monsters are still roaming the city and maiming people."

"Umino is your source?" Dr. Mizuno asked, knowing Naru Osaka's boyfriend's uncanny ability to find out things.

Naru nodded. "He was hanging out around the palace listening to the guards and one of the knights talk."

"Does anyone really know anything about those knights?" Dr. Mizuno asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I heard those four are known as the Shitennou by the Sailor Guardians," said Naru as she watched Dr. Mizuno throw her paper cup away. "Are you ever going to get a mug? It is easier and I can give you discounts more often."

"My husband has hinted at what I am getting from him as a present," said Dr. Mizuno.

"I think it is sweet that he is doing so much for you since you remarried him," said Naru as she sighed with a dreamy look in her eye. "I wonder what Ami would think of him being around."

"She would have taken it hard, but I don't think it would have taken long for her to warm up to him again," said Dr. Mizuno.

"Well, Saeko," said Naru as she dropped the formalities with her, "I should get back to work."

Saeko Mizuno gave the younger woman a wave before walking out of the coffee shop that she had found a year ago. It was a nice place and the only place where she had someone to talk about her daughter. Once Saeko learned Naru's childhood friend was Usagi and knew somewhat of her daughter, she had began to talk to the younger girl. Eventually it was a daily thing she did. Go have coffee during the hours Naru work, talk about Usagi and Ami, and then leave for work. It was a routine that she refused to miss.

Missing Ami was lessened more and more by going there. And the less she missed her the daughter, the more she could focus on her work on saving lives. But today was different.

As she walked away from the coffee shop, her ears never picked up on the sound of fighting. Out of no where she saw a monster with a blade for an arm come towards her slicing through the air. She felt her blood run cold as surprise and fear glued her legs to the spot. As the beast's blade like arm gave a shallow slice to her arm, she was knocked down by someone in a dark blue sailor outfit.

"Don't just stand there," said the young woman to Saeko before the young woman quick rose to her feet. "Go hide until I'm finish."

Saeko nodded and quickly go to her feet, but as she started to move, her ankle gave out beneath her. "Miss, I need help," said Saeko as she pushed herself up.

The woman, now with a visor covering her very murky looking features, nodded before she turned toward the beast once again. "Shabon Spray!" The mist spread and for a moment Saeko didn't see the woman until she was next to her. "I can't heal your cut." The woman place her hand on Saeko's injured ankle. "But I can heal this without it being too much of a drain on my strength."

"Why is a sprained ankle easier?" Saeko asked. She never knew the guardians had a magical healer on their side.

"Cuts require the knowledge of how to handle all of the bacteria that collects in a wound," said the woman. "Lord Zoisite, the knight of healing and purification, will be able to heal your cut." The woman pulled her hand back from her ankle. "Try using it now."

Saeko nodded and carefully rose to her feet. Taking a few cautious steps, she smiled as she felt the ankle was stable, but she had to limp slightly. "Thank you, miss…."

"Sailor Mercury," said the woman finishing her sentence.

"I will hide now, Sailor Mercury," said Saeko before she hobbled to the far side of the street.

By the time Saeko had reached her chosen hideaway, Sailor Mercury was already preparing for another attack. As she watched Sailor Mercury unleash an attack and dance around the battlefield in her dark blue sailor outfit, Saeko remember how Naru mentioned there was a rumor that all of the Sailor Guardians appeared to the unknowning with murky facial features and sailor outfit that was either darker or lighter. It made her wonder if she could ask Sailor Mercury about this rumor if possible. But Saeko squashed that idea.

However, she saw something troubling out of the corner of her eye. From high above Sailor Mercury, a new, more vicious looking monster was coming down. A yell from her would not work, but running and doing what Mercury had done for her earlier would work. With a strength and determination that Saeko only received during the busiest of times at the hospital, she used her legs and launched herself towards Sailor Mercury. As she knocked the younger woman down, the monster's attacked grazed her back instead of Sailor Mercury's body, but then as its attack was about to dive deeper into her, the monster was knocked out of the air. Ignoring the pain, Saeko looked to see their savior, one of the knights, Shitennou. "Looks like someone was able to give me some time for me to help you," said the knight.

"Zoisite, can you heal her?" Sailor Mercury asked, somewhat exasperated.

"I certainly can," said the knight. "But what do we need to do for her after that? She would be in no shape to be on her own for a day or two."

"She will be staying in the guest quarters of our rooms, Zoisite," said Sailor Mercury before looking at the Saeko. "Is that okay with you?"

Saeko nodded as Zoisite lifted her up. "Then it is settle. I will take her there now so I can heal her," said Zoisite before he teleported him and Saeko away.

hr /

When Saeko woke, a blond, short and curly hair man was sitting next to the bed she was in. "Miss Saeko," he said kindly. "My name is Jadeite. Zoisite had to go back and help Mercury finish things up with that nasty monster."

"So where am I, Jadeite?" Saeko asked as she looked at the gray-eyed Jadeit.

"The Crystal Palace," he said grinning. "Specifically, the guest quarters that belong to Mercury and Zoisite."

"Is Zoisite and Mercury...together?" Saeko asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"They are more than together," said Jadeite before pulling out a chain with a wedding ring from underneath his clothes. "They, like Mars and I, have eloped. Until we have an official wedding we wear our rings on chains." Jadeite slipped the chain and ring under his clothes. "Sailor Mercury's ring is the hardest of the guardians to spot."

"So all of the guardians have eloped?" Saeko asked.

"Yes, we all have," said Jadeite. "Ah, Miss Saeko, is there anything I can get you? Zoisite said it is best for you to remain in bed until tomorrow."

"Not at the moment," said Saeko, "but maybe you can help me to a sitting position."

Jadeite offered a hand up to her and she took it before he gently tugged her into sitting position. Letting go of her hand, Jadeite moved to place a couple of pillows behind her back. "So how did you like your first time teleporting? Zoisite's tend to be a lot smoother than the rest of us."

"My body wasn't able to tolerate it," said Saeko as she leaned back.

"That's a pity." Jadeite settled himself in his chair again. "I've heard about how you was able to help Mercury before Zoisite arrived."

"If I didn't, she would be dead," said Saeko as a door open and admitted a haggard Zoisite.

"Zoi, what happened to you?" Jadeite rose to his feet and step towards Zoisite.

"That battle with Mercury turned sour well before I returned to her side," he said as he tossed himself into a chair. "She was pretty beat up by the end, but she refused me to heal her." He place his leg on top of his knee. "She was hurting pretty bad that I encourage her to see the royal doctors. They gave her medicine to help her sleep through her body's pains while it heals."

"If she's in that state, then that battle must have turned really sour," said Jadeite. "But you don't look too good either."

"Jadeite, I'm fine for the moment, but I will be visiting the royal doctors for them to check and confirm that," said Zoisite before he looked towards Saeko. "As Mercury lost her transformation, she asked that I bring you to see her as she slept."

"She asked that?" Saeko asked before Zoisite rose to his feet and walked over to her.

"Yes," said Zoisite as he sat down next to her on the bed. "I am sure that you would realize why she requested that once you saw her."

"I will be happy to go see her, Zoisite," said Saeko as she heard the door opened again.

In the traditional red and white garb of a temple miko, a black haired woman entered through the open door. And as Saeko looked at her, she began to feel a strange feeling of deja vu. "Jadeite, what are you doing in here disturbing Zoisite and Mercury's guest?" The woman's voice came out scolding.

"Ah, Rei, Zoi asked me to keep their guest company while he was gone," said Jadeite.

The woman, Rei, crossed her arms across her body. "Did you forget we are to go on duty?" Rei asked.

"I guess that is my cue to leave with my fire bird here," said Jadeite as he went over to Rei.

"You are Rei Hino, miss?" Saeko's question made Rei smile.

"I am," said Rei before walking over to Saeko. "Mercury will be very happy to see you here."

"I was going to take her to see my nymph before I get too tired," said Zoisite.

Rei looked at Zoisite and then glanced to Jadeite. "Jadeite?"

"Yes, my dear," he said as he move back towards the bed.

"Help Zoisite before we go on patrol," said Rei.

Jadeite nodded towards Rei before moving towards the bed and scooping Saeko into his arms. "Zoisite, lead the way to your rooms," said Jadeite.

"Thank you, Jadeite," said Zoisite before turning to look at Rei. "I may need to have Jadeite tonight."

"If you do," said Rei before she began to walk towards the door, "let us know before we turn in."

"Will do." Zoisite turned towards Jadeite and Saeko. "Let's get going."

As Zoisite move forward and out the door, Jadeite with Saeko in his arm followed. The few minutes that followed were quite until they stopped at a blue door. As Zoisite opened it and allowed her and Jadeite go first, she saw the intricate patterns of symbols that made little sense to her. However, the door lost her interest as soon a Jadeite walked deeper into the rooms and entered the bedroom.

On a large bed with a blue sheer fabric canopy laid a young woman with very short blue hair. Her breathing was even and slow. Her skin was paler than its normal color, but that did not stop Saeko from recognizing her. "Ami," the name dropped from her mouth easily before the rest came out, "is she alright?"

"Jed, place her down in the middle," said Zoisite to the other man before taking a seat in the chair next to Ami. "She is. The royal doctors confirmed that she needs at least two weeks of rest before she can return to duty." He then chuckled as Jadeite laid her down on the bed next to Ami. "But I doubt she will take their recommendation of resting an extra week."

"She's like that," said Saeko, softly as she looked at Ami and Jadeite slipped out. "Why did it take this long?"

"She wanted to see earlier, but we have been fighting too often for her to feel comfortable to meet you," said Zoisite before sighing. "I've talked with the queen and we agree that she needs a vacation from life here in the palace."

"A vacation?"

"You can hold her hand, if you want," said Zoisite. "Yes, a vacation. She has been losing her focus."

Saeko nodded and pick up Ami's hand. "She hasn't change."

"I would like you to have her stay with you," said Zoisite as Saeko looked up at him. "Maybe this time she will rest the extra week if she has a vacation with you."

"I would need to see if I can get the time off," said Saeko.

"Already done." Saeko looked up to the green eyed man. "You should thank the queen, but she said letting one Naru Osaka know to come to Small Lady's birthday party would be all the thank you that she wants."

"The queen arranged time off for me?"

"Yes, two weeks." Zoisite smiled. "She will do anything to make her guardians happy. And she knows how wonderful this opportunity will be for her."

"When will she being stay with us?" Saeko allowed her eyes to slide back to Ami.

"In two days," said Zoisite as he shifted in his chair. "The queen is allowing me to help you tomorrow, but she will be watching Ami."

Saeko looked up to Zoisite, a realization suddenly clicked. "The queen is Usagi."

"I had a feeling you would figure that out," said Zoisite before he rose to his feet. "I have some errands to run around this palace, but I will drop by once in awhile. I believe Makoto will come by with lunch."

Saeko nodded and kept her eyes on Ami as Zoisite left them.

hr /

It was late at night when she woke. And she woke when Zoisite returned from escorting Saeko to bed. "How was she?" She asked after Zoisite sat down next to her.

"Fine, but I think she was very happy to see you," said Zoisite as she took a shaky breath in. "But I should be asking that very question to you. Are your ribs bothering you?"

She took another deep breath to fill her lungs with needed air to speak, but then she began to cough before she could answer. After a few agonizing minutes, her coughing finally settled down. As she pulled her hand away from her mouth, she glanced at what she had cough up. The red tinge made her still her every movement. Focusing on her breathing, she glanced a Zoisite, who looked at her with concern. "Yes…."

"That's it," said Zoisite as he shoved his chair back and rose to his feet. "You are going back to the infirmary."

As he plucked her from bed, she shifted just enough to fall out of his arms and back into bed. Zoisite sighed before pulling her into his arms and against him. She pushed against him, but with rapidly fading strength, she couldn't get out of his arms. Giving up, she leaned against him.

"I knew you would see it my way," he said as he stood up with her in his arms. "I'll try to convince them that making you into a pin cushion for all of their needles is a very bad idea."

"Thank you, Zoi," she said.

"You're welcome, Ami," said Zoisite before he began to walk out of their rooms.

hr /

Soft lips brushed against her cheek awakening her in her own bed. Opening her eyes, she saw her brown haired husband hovering over her, already dressed in his clothes for painting. "Morning Saeko," he said smiling. "I thought I should awake you since it was getting late."

"What time is it?" Saeko asked.

"A little bit after eight," he said as he backed away and she bolted up right.

"I thought I told you to wake me up sooner than this," said Saeko as she tossed the covers off her and then stood up.

"It's not that late," he said. "Besides I thought you would enjoy the extra minutes sleeping."

Saeko huffed and ignored the man she had agree to be her husband for the second time. As she gathered her things and went through her normal morning routine on autopilot, she pondered why she married Takeru again.

Like a warm spring gust, he reappeared in her life when her mind had drifted towards its darkest. Takeru was everything she needed two years after her daughter had went missing. His constant dedication to her over a year and a half left her wondering if he was staying with her for good. Oh, they had their moments, but those moments ended up growing their relationship more than it destroyed it. And Saeko was sure that they looked like an odd pair together.

As she finished the last item of her routine, someone knocked softly on the bathroom door. Quickly, she opened the door and stood face to face with Takeru. "They're here," he said before moving out of her way.

As she moved past Takeru, she saw Zoisite coming out of her daughter's former room. The young man saw her and then turned to look to her. "She's not feeling too good," said Zoisite, lips slightly turned down at the corners. "It's mostly side effects from all of the medicine the palace doctors gave her before I teleported her here."

"How much?" Saeko asked as she moved towards the door way and peaked in.

"Probably more than necessary, but I did convince them that she didn't need any more," said Zoisite. "Plus once they heard who she was staying with, they packed some of the medicine. She'll let you know if she needs any of that, but I hope she doesn't need."

"At least, she is awake," said Saeko before she looked at Zoisite. "I will go talk to her, but if you want to talk to Takeru, you can."

Zoisite's lips quirked upwards. "I see what you are doing," he said before turning and walking towards the living room where Takeru had went to.

Saeko watched the fine young man walk for a little bit before walking into her daughter's room. As she walked into the room, she noticed Ami was looking about the room, her blue eyes displaying a thoughtful and studious look. When she sat down in the chair next to Ami, the younger woman did not notice until Saeko reached out and lightly touched her hand. "Mom…." She looked towards Saeko as she picked up her hand and held it.

"Zoisite said you were not feeling to good," she said.

"Those palace doctors," she said with a huff, "think that because we have such good natural healing abilities that we can tolerate extra medicine. Zoisite has helped me give those doctors the slip a couple of times when I came down with a normal code."

"They sound like they are more interested in testing things on you than actual treating you," said Saeko.

"Serenity has tried to get them to back off, but she has not been successful," said Ami before squeezing Saeko's hand. "Serenity has asked me and Zoisite that once things settle down, we should complete our schooling so we can be the ones to finally rein those doctors in."

"Complete your schooling?" Saeko asked as she squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Ah, when we came back, we were spending time in America and going to school while fighting the source of those monsters that seemed to make people commit so much violence," she said. "It was there that we met Zoisite and the other Shitennou. Zoisite was able to help me navigate the school system in America so I could jump ahead and complete a Bachelor's degree."

"He sounds like he has been very helpful to you," said Saeko.

"When I met him, I did not realize he was Zoisite," said Ami pausing. "He was Zack, but he never like that name and was very happy to use Zoisite as his name. We were both in our first year of medical school when we were unable to keep up with our classes."

"I have something to tell you," said Saeko as she squeezed Ami's hand tightly.

"Go ahead, Mom," said Ami.

"Your father came back to me two years ago." Saeko smile as she Ami's eyes widen.

"Did he stay?" Ami asked.

"He did far better than that," said Saeko. "He convinced me to remarry him, even gave up his last name to take on mine this time."

"Has he really changed?" Ami asked.

"When I told him about you staying with us yesterday, he cleaned this room from top to bottom and made sure nothing was out of place." Saeko smiled at her memories of yesterday.

"Mom? Can you get him?" Ami asked.

"He is talking with Zoisite."

"Did you talk to Jadeite when you were staying with us?" Ami asked.

"Yes."

Ami shook her head slightly but then pulled both hands up to her to hold it. "That wasn't smart," she muttered slightly.

"Do you need something?" Saeko asked as she began to run her hand against Ami's hair.

"Not at the moment," said Ami closing her eyes. "I just wish the extra would dissipate enough that I will not feel so horrible."

"Maybe I should try to convince those doctors for you. They might listen to me," said Saeko as Ami slowly lifted her head to look at her.

"It is very possible that they would," said Ami as Zoisite (with a glass of water in hand) and Takeru entered the room.

"Who are you talking about?" Zoisite asked before sitting the glass of water on a nightstand next to Ami's bed.

"Those palace doctors," said Ami before Zoisite chuckled.

"Well," said Zoisite after his chuckling ended, "I need to go, but if you want some breakfast, I do have time to do that."

"Breakfast would be nice," said Ami as Zoisite leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Then breakfast I will get," said Zoisite as he pulled away and began to undo his buttons on his uniform jacket. "Do you want your usual?"

"Yes, and can you get whatever Mom and Dad wants?" Ami asked as Zoisite slipped off his uniform jacket and revealed a white button up shirt.

"Can do," said Zoisite as he tossed his uniform jacket to Ami. "Please rest while I go fetch breakfast then." He turned towards Saeko. "What would you like?"

"Take Takeru with you," said Saeko. "He knows what I like."

Zoisite nodded and turned towards Takeru. "Are you ready?" Zoisite asked.

"Yes," said Takeru. "Do you have any place in mind?"

"Let's discuss that once we are out of here," said Zoisite as he glanced back at Ami as she closed her eyes. "I want her to be able to rest for a bit."

Takeru gave the confirmation nod before he and Zoisite left both Saeko and Ami alone. "He's right," Ami mumbled, "about me needing to rest."

"I'll let you rest, but I don't think I could leave you alone," said Saeko as Ami smiled slightly.

hr /

It was two days since Ami had been dropped off at her parents, but it was enough time for her to give them their first scare. Saeko had to admit she should've been more persistent to check Ami over before allowing her to walk around. As she watched her daughter's slow, painful breathing, her mind went back to the events occurred over the last two hours.

It all started when they woke this morning. Ami had plodded out to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Saeko had noticed how labored her breathing appeared but had wrote it off as being a response too much walking around. However, she was wrong. And going up to her to see what she wanted for breakfast showed the labored breathing was panting to Saeko.

With the quick snap judgment that she was known for, she had Takeru come and pick up Ami up. She had him take her back to bed before sending him out to kitchen with instructions to fix his breakfast for himself before coming back to them. Gently shaking Ami was enough to arose her to say medicine before sliding back to sleep again. Quickly, Saeko went to the bag that Zoisite had left them with the medicine and went through it before finding a couple of things.

With two syringes filled with two different medicines, she had returned to Ami's side and gave her a quick over before deciding that only one was actually need. Using the syringe, she gave the injection to Ami and noticed her daughter's breathing started to improve. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, she went to clean up the mess she made and properly dispose of the needle and syringe. She returned to her daughter's side and had stayed there ever since then.

"Mom." Her voice interrupted Saeko's self reflection and gained her attention. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ami," said Saeko. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than earlier," she said as she lifted her right arm above her head. "Can you check my ribs? They were the ones causing my issues earlier."

"How did they cause you issues?" Saeko asked as she gently pressed against Ami's ribs.

"My natural healing ability was trying to heal them," said Ami as she winced slightly, "but that causes the muscles to spasm too much." She glance away, frowning. "I thought they were healed, but they were not."

"They are healed," said Saeko as Ami looked toward her with a question in her eyes. "It's the connective tissue that connects your breast bone with your ribs."

"Oh, that would make sense," said Ami before trying to push herself up and failing. "Can you help?"

"Yes, but I don't think I will be letting you walk around on you own," said Saeko as she placed her arm behind Ami and helped her to sit up. "Why does it make sense?"

"My healing ability was acting way too strong for it to be my ribs," said Ami as she leaned back against the wall. "Can you bring me breakfast?"

"I can," said Saeko as she stood up. "Let me or your dad know if you need to get out of bed."

"I will," said Ami before taking a deep breath and releasing it. "Based on what happened and why, I do not think I will attempt to get out of bed for awhile."

hr /

The hat was too big for her head, but Saeko found Ami's laughter enjoyable to listen as the two of them tried to get the large hat to perch perfectly on one of their heads. It had been four days since Ami had been dropped off to stay with Saeko and Takeru. Mother and daughter had quickly reconnected during the days Ami stayed in bed, but Ami and Takeru had been slower to reconnect. But each chess match they played seemed to brought them together.

"Where do you want to go next, Ami?" Saeko asked as she put the large hat back on shelf.

"Hmm...I should look for a gift for him, but I still have time," said Ami as Saeko turned around.

"A gift for Zack?" Saeko asked, saying Zoisite's other name.

"It's for his birthday in about three weeks," said Ami before they started to walk away from the shelves with all the hats. "I don't think I told you about why he dislikes this life's name."

"You've told me about how he received his last life memories," said Saeko as she lowered her voice.

"It is because of his parents," said Ami as they headed out of the store and into the mall. "They unfairly laid into him after being missing for a whole year." Ami paused and glanced quickly around before glancing to her mom. "He couldn't help that Beryl decided to snatch him," she said in a lower voice.

"Beryl," murmured Saeko as she recalled all her daughter told her about Beryl. "She was quite a trickster."

Ami nodded. "His parents could not understand that. And even when I tried to help him smooth things out, his father pounded him almost to the death," said Ami as she glanced towards a window of another store.

"That's horrible! How could he do that to his own son?" Saeko asked as she followed Ami to the window of the store she was looking at.

"I wouldn't know," said Ami before she glanced to her mother. "I was lucky that I did not get hit either. But his dad had to go to jail for a few years."

"So that is why he goes by his past name," said Saeko.

Ami nodded. "I've even suggest that he change his name if he dislikes it so much, but he wants to do that when we can have the formal ceremony."

"Maybe I can help you with that, the formal ceremony," said Saeko as Ami looked towards her and smiled.

"That would be appreciated," said Ami before glancing at the window again before looking back. "Do you know a good coffee place around here?"

"It won't bother you if we go to the one Naru is working at now?" Saeko asked as she took a few steps towards the other direction.

"That would work," said Ami before she began to follow her mom in the other direction.

hr /

Ami had wrapped her hands around her cup of coffee and huddled into the corner of the booth. Although she said she wouldn't be bothered by seeing Naru earlier, everything changed now she was in the coffee shop. Some how her mother had became best friends with Naru and the two were by the counter sharing things that Ami did not want to be shared.

Maybe to save herself from further embarrassment, she should sneak back to her parents and see if she could get to spend the whole day with her dad. But that idea was crushed when she remembered that she had no key to get back. Sighing, she took a sip of her coffee. The bitter brew seemed to relax her as soon as it touched her tongue. It took her back, and her mom sharing things with Naru did not bother her now.

"Ami, are you okay?" Her mom asked when she slid into the booth.

"Yeah," she said as she glanced out the window. "I can see why you come here. It is different from a standard coffee house, but it has a charm that is relaxing."

"You seemed to clam up around Naru," said her mom. "You know her. There's nothing to worry about."

"When you rarely leave the palace for non-business, it is not easy to be apart of a normal life," she said, quietly.

"Do you want to go home?" Her mom asked as she took hold of her hand.

"No," said Ami before talking a sip of her coffee.

"Maybe you should have come seen me sooner," said her mom before she rubbed her back. "Naru's going to join us in a few minutes."

"Zack was encouraging me to," said Ami, "but once he found you was with Dad, I didn't really want to."

Her mom gave her a small smile and turned towards the rest of the room. Left to her own thoughts, Ami took the time to drink her coffee and reflect on life. Her life was great now, but as her mind drift to those early days in America, she was tempted to shiver at those memories. It was a dark time in her life until Zoisite–Zack at that time – entered it. As his parents were starting to disown him, he was seeking someone who could listen to his problems. And she became that person as he became her raft in the rapids of her life.

Now, with her mother, she found that her and her mother were very much alike. Her dad, returning to her mother's side, was her mother's raft. As her lips quirk upwards, she felt a light, touch on her hand in front of her. "Ami?"

"Naru?" She turned to look at Naru who was across from her.

"You seemed to be staring off," said Naru. "Were you thinking of something happy?"

Her earlier shyness started to flow out of her. "Yeah," said Ami before turning to look at her mom. "When Zack entered my life."

"Zack?" Naru's eyebrows furrowed. "Who is that?"

"The young man that Ami has been too busy to properly marry," said her mom. "So how did he enter your life? You've told me that he is from America."

Ami smiled, thankful for her mom's answer. "His parents was blaming him for his disappearance that he had no control of. We happen to meet at a coffee shop when he had run out on them. Zack was angry at the time and redirected it to me whenever he saw me," said Ami as frowned slightly. "When they disowned him, he turned to me and the girls didn't mind him staying with us. Eventually Mamoru was able to let him to stay with him."

"So Usagi and the others have met him?" Naru asked.

"Yes," said Ami. "Mom, you can give her the invite now."

Her mom nodded and pulled out a fancy envelope. "Open this when you are home," said her mom handing the envelope to Naru. "It should be clear to you."

"I don't understand what you are meaning," said Naru as she took the envelope.

"It will make sense," said Ami as she smiled. "It is nothing that should be mentioned in a public place. If you have questions, you can visit with me at Mom's since I'm staying with her for awhile."

"I will do as you say, but you will tell me everything when I visit you," said Naru.

"I will," said Ami before they slipped into an easy conversation about everyday things.

hr /

Waking to her daughter beside her at the end of the third week since Ami first came to visit, Saeko frowned slightly. The three weeks together with Ami had went by too quick. But today, she would be able spend most of the day with her daughter even though the time would be shared.

"Mom?" Her daughter's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, Ami," she said.

"When are you off next?" Ami asked.

"Not for awhile, but you could still drop by when you want," said Saeko as she reached out to Ami and touched her on the arm. "Your Dad stays home most of the time except for when he goes out for inspiration. The whiteboard in the kitchen will let you know where he is."

"He does?" Saeko nodded. "Has he really changed that much?"

"Even though you've seen it, you still can't believe it," said Saeko as she wrapped her arms around Ami. "He's somewhat ashamed to even be in your presence."

"Why is he ashamed?" Ami's eyebrows furrowed. "There should be no reason for why."

"His guilt for abandoning us is the reason," said Saeko as she paused for a moment to watch her words sink in for Ami. "More so his guilt for not being a good father to you is what he makes him ashamed to be around you."

"After all this time he has that guilt," said Ami to herself before looking to Saeko. "Does he even show me that he's regretful about that?"

"I don't think he has the courage to do so," said Saeko. "I think he painted something for Zoisite."

"Painted something for Zoisite?"

"I noticed the canvas he had covered up to hide away from any eyes had disappeared after Zoisite dropped by for a few minutes while we were out." Saeko unwrapped her arms around Ami and sat up on the bed. "Are you going to get up or do we need to save back some breakfast for you?"

"I'm getting up," said Ami as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

hr /

Saeko stood back from the crowd at the birthday party, but she watched Ami and the young princess. The pink haired girl was climbing all over Ami, but Ami seemed to not mind any of the tugging or slipping of the younger girl against her. Glancing around, she saw Naru talking and catching up with the queen. Zoisite was a little ways away from the queen and talking animatedly with the other Shitennou. The other guardians were intersperse among the other guests.

As she was about to glance back to Ami, she felt someone draw close to her. Turning around, she saw Takeru with a big grin on his face. Looking at him, she raised an eyebrow, questioning his appearance. With his paint set, he had left soon after breakfast with no word about him coming to this party. "When did you get here?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Zoisite had brought me here to finish a few things with the painting that he requested from me," said Takeru. "You will get to see it when Ami gets to see it."

"Are you going to tell me anything about this painting?" Saeko asked.

"I like keeping a secret from you," said Takeru as he looked towards Ami. "Has she been allowing the princess to do that for long?"

"As soon as she sat down, the princess came over and began to climb on her," said Saeko before frowning slightly. "When are you going to spend time with Ami? She doesn't believe you have changed since she was a young child."

"She thinks that," said Takeru, his grin disappearing. "I didn't mean for her to think." A frown fully pulled down the corner of his lips. "I thought she would appreciate me giving her the space to spend time with you."

"You silly man." Takeru looked towards Saeko. "She didn't need the space. You were the one that walked out on us, not I."

"I never thought of it like that," said Takeru as he looked away before he quickly looked back to Saeko with eyes brightening in excitement. "I might be seeing her more."

"And why is that?"

"Zoisite was so impressed with my painting I did for him that he told the queen about my work!"

"And what did she say?" Saeko glanced to Ami before looking back to Takeru.

"She wants me to do more paintings for the palace," said Takeru. "And it is not any old scene that she wants me to paint. It is a scene from her past life."

"Do you think you can do that?" Saeko asked.

"Yes, I can, but I think I can do better," said Takeru before his eyes glanced towards a different direction. "Look, Zoisite is coming."

Saeko turned her head and watched as Zoisite came upon Ami and the princess. Watching as Zoisite told Ami something, Saeko smiled before Ami spoke something to the princes. Then the princess ceased her climbing on Ami before running to her mother. Wrapped up in watching the princess, Saeko never noticed Zoisite and Ami walk up to her. "Well, since the birthday girl is distracted for the moment," said Zoisite gaining Saeko's attention, "would you like to see what I asked Takeru to paint, Saeko?"

"Yes, I would like to, Zoisite," said Saeko.

He smiled and turned slightly pointing himself to the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled. "Then come with us."

As soon as Zoisite began to move forward with Ami at his side, Saeko and Takeru followed them to the hall way outside of the room. Winding passages took them to the rooms Zoisite and Ami shared. Zoisite reached forward and pulled open the door. He gestured to Ami and Saeko to go for first. The two walked in, and Ami started to glance around the room they found themselves in. "Zoi," she began, her eyes still taking in the room, "where is it?"

"Not in this room," said Zoisite, his smile beaming. "Since it was for you, I placed it across from your reading chair in our study."

Ami smiled and took the lead and padded towards a door that Saeko had never been through. Her daughter open and wandered into the room, seemingly stopping about a few steps in the room. Saeko, curious, walked to her daughter and allowed her eyes to follow where Ami was looking. Then she saw it. Surrounded by bookshelves was a beautiful painting where blues seemed to dominate it even though it was of the colorful Japanese koi fish. "Zoisite, how did you come up with this?" Ami asked, her eyes roaming the painting.

"I wanted something to celebrate the anniversary of us meeting in America," said Zoisite grinning when Saeko glanced at him. "I had recall you love seeing those fishes at the zoo we visited frequently and knew you would like a painting of those fish."

"And when he asked me," said Takeru as both Ami and Saeko looked at him, "I knew I could do it and I wanted to do it."

"Thank you," Ami looked down, "Dad."

A soft smile crossed Takeru's faces as he walked to Ami. "You're welcome, my daughter." He wrapped her arms and hugged her. "I wanted it to be perfect for you. That's why I came early to add the finishing touches and get it properly hanged."

As silence envelope the pair, Saeko watched as Ami hugged her dad and felt a joy burning in her heart that their relationship like hers with Takeru was repairing itself. There was almost nothing else that could make this moment any better. "Ami," said Zoisite, breaking the silence, "Serenity has said that if we want to do it, that next month would be good."

Ami pulled away from her dad slightly and looked towards Zoisite with wide eyes. "Did she said that? What about the others?"

"Yes, and the other know of nothing," said Zoisite. "She says she can only spare us for a week only."

"Hmmm...it's a little too short of notice," Ami pulled away fully from her dad and began to pace the room slightly, "but since there is not many to invite, it should work out fine."

"Ami, what would you need to invite people to?" Saeko asked as Ami stopped her pacing.

"A wedding," said Ami softly as she looked toward her mom.

Saeko rushed to her daughter and hugged her. "Do you need my help? The hospital has not really needed me to work as much overtime as all those years ago."

"It would be appreciated," said Ami as she hugged back.

"Then we should start planning. A month isn't much time," said Saeko as she let go of her daughter.

"Some of it had been planned for awhile, well, since we were engaged," said Ami.

"Well that is very good," said Saeko. "When should we meet to plan?"

"That coffee shop should be easiest to meet at," said Ami before they heard a knock on the door. "Zoi, can you let her in?"

"Yes." Zoisite walked off as Saeko and Takeru looked at Ami with slightly puzzled looks.

"It's the princess. I had told her that we would return soon." The pink haired princess dash into view and to Ami's leg, wrapping her stubby arms around her. "Small Lady, I thought I told you to stay with your mom until we returned."

"Everyone leaving," said the princess.

"So everyone was leaving," said Ami. "Let's go back so we can say good bye to everyone." Ami bended down and picked up the girl.

With the princess with them, the small group headed back to the birthday party.

hr /

Saeko's hands was wrapped around a nice coffee mug, a present from her husband. Taking a sip, she looked towards the crystal palace and thought about the last two weeks. It had been the most she had seen of her daughter, making up for the four years of her missing. As they planned her wedding, more of those four years came loose whenever they went to a private location for wedding planning. Saeko learned from Ami so much about her battles as a sailor guardian from the moment she awaken as Sailor Mercury to the horrors of the battle involving Sailor Glaxia and Chaos.

"Saeko?"

Saeko looked up to who was talking to her and saw Naru who had taken a seat across from her. "Hello, Naru."

"Are you waiting for Ami?" Naru asked.

"Yes, we have a full day planned since I am off today," said Saeko.

"Wedding planning or other things?"

"Both," said Saeko as she heard the door open. Glancing towards it, she saw Ami standing and studying the menu. "She's here, and you should go back to the counter."

"Alright, Saeko, I will go back," said Naru as she rose to her feet. "Let her know to pass on my thank you to the queen for inviting me."

"I will," said Saeko before Naru left her. As she waited for Ami to come over, she tapped her fingers against her mug.

"Hello, Mom," said Ami as she took Naru's former spot.

"Hello, Ami," said Saeko as looked toward Ami. "Naru wanted you to pass on her thank you to the queen for inviting her."

"I will pass that along," said Ami as she took a sip of her beverage. "Should we doing shopping first or planning first?"

"Let's chat about life since we both have drinks," said Saeko smiling. "Plus we have the whole day unless things have changed on your end."

"They have not," said Ami before smiling back.

With that smile, the mother-daughter pair launched into conversation about everyday life. As the conversation went on until their drinks were empty, Saeko felt like her life was more complete than it was over four years ago. Everything was now as right as rain with her daughter back into her life.


End file.
